Geborgenheit OS
by voidthiago
Summary: Tom es el perfecto compañero de piso de Hermione, nada lo cambiara. Tomione AU
1. Amnesia

1\. El Pequeño Tom

* * *

Ser compañeros de piso implicaba muchas cosas. Para Hermione el respeto a la casa era primordial, no le gustaba que a su hogar entrara cualquier persona, y menos desconocidos, así que si su compañero traía a cualquiera que tuviera malas pintas de inmediato seria reprendido por el propietario.

Por supuesto, Tom era demasiado respetuoso, siempre llegaba temprano y nunca armaba un desorden que pusiera de los nervios a la perfeccionista de Hermione. De hecho, no se podía pedir mejor compañero de piso, era tan educado y guapo que a su vez encantaba a Hermione, tanto que se había ganado el cariño de este de una forma sorprendentemente rápida.

A veces Hermione llegaba tarde a casa, cuando esto sucedía Tom la esperaba despierto recostado en el sofá, mirando alguna película de mala calidad junto a una taza de chocolate caliente, este al entrar esperaba no hacer enojar a su compañero, pero al contrario, Tom le sonreía de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus llamativos dientes .

Hermione estaba tan satisfecho con su compañero que nunca se detenía a pensar en que llegaría el día en que él se tendría que marchar, esos pensamientos prefería ignorarlos y hacer como que todo estaba perfectamente bien.

Ya era tarde y Hermione estaba más que cansado luego de haber llegado del trabajo. Mirando la televisión estaba que cerraba sus pequeños ojos, la visión se le estaba nublando y los ruidos ya los oía distorsionados. Una fuerte mano presiono su hombro haciéndolo reaccionar, ella sabía que era Tom así que solo murmuro un "hola" y volvió a intentar prestarle atención al programa que estaban mostrando.

\- Espero y encuentren al responsable, ya uno no puede vivir en paz. – soltó Tom a su lado.

El muchacho decía aquello puesto que estaban dando una noticia sobre unas personas asesinadas cerca de un rio, Hermione no parecía tan interesada porque para ser sinceros últimamente siempre daban ese tipo de reportajes casi todos los días, quizá su sensibilidad se estaba esfumando por culpa de los medios masivos, estaba incluso sintiéndose un poco culpable por no lamentarlo como si lo hacia Tom, que fruncía el ceño y miraba la televisión con una expresión extraña.

\- Siempre se salen con la suya, ya no espero nada. – murmuro adormilada Hermione.

Su compañero lo miro curioso, pero todo fue momentáneo, ya que luego de unos minutos Tom también sentía pesados los parpados y no pudo evitar apoyar su mejilla en el hombro de la dueña de la casa. Hermione no veía nada raro en aquella acción, es más, le daba un poco de ternura, el menor era bastante adorable y afectuoso, al contrario de ella que pocas veces demostraba sus sentimientos.

\- Hermione, ¿podríamos ver algo más divertido? – susurro Tom haciendo un puchero.

\- Claro, puedes ver lo que quieras.

Entregando el control remoto, Hermione se estiro en el sillón y dejo que su compañero comenzara a cambiar los canales buscando algo que fuera de su gusto. Cuando Tom encontró una película que más o menos le llamo la atención, Hermione comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y dejo descansar sus pequeñas manos en su vientre.

Tom se emocionaba cuando daban películas de horror en la televisión, le producía la misma sensación de calidez que le produciría a cualquiera ver una película de amor. Aunque claro, le asqueaban las películas del género romántico.

Transcurriendo algunos días, en las noticias seguían saliendo los típicos reportajes de asesinatos sin un culpable. Hermione de verdad presentaría una queja para que comenzaran a mostrar cosas más felices. Pero Tom siempre parecía interesado en esas cosas, para luego cambiar de canal y mirar alguna película de esas terriblemente asquerosas.

Una noche donde los dos se hallaban sentados frente al televisor mientras afuera la lluvia resonaba con fuerza, Tom comenzó a comportarse de una forma muy rara pensó Hermione. Si, ella adoraba al menor, era respetuoso y encantador, pero sus rarezas cada día parecían aumentar, y no eran ese tipo de rarezas donde dices, "mi compañero está enamorado de una personaje anime, ama el furry y postea memes sin sentido", ojala fuese ese tipo, pero Tom era diferente.

El chico cada día al mirar películas de horror comenzaba a sonreír como un bobo enamorado, no parecía perturbarse con las escenas grotescas, de hecho, Hermione se sentía estúpido tapándose los ojos cada vez que algún protagonista moría asesinado brutalmente por el loco del pueblo.

\- Estas cosas son tan estúpidas. – soltó Tom reprimiendo una risita.

\- No se cómo te gustan.

Tom le sonrió a Hermione de una forma distinta, o eso pensaba Hermione, pero de hacía tiempo que el menor había comenzado a mostrar un raro comportamiento que de a poco estaba empezando a espantar a la de más baja estatura.

Todo había comenzado de una forma sutil, Tom se mostraba más cariñoso de la nada, siempre preguntando si Hermione necesitaba algo, que si tenía hambre, que si tenía frio.

Lo raro no era eso, lo raro era como Tom repudiaba a la especie humana en general, como Hermione había notado que el adorable menor no era tan adorable con el resto. A todos los trataba como seres inferiores, siempre mostrándose superior sin temer al que dirán. Su egocentrismo era tremendo y Hermione lo podía entender, después de todo el muchacho era perfecto, pero lo que no entendía era como detrás de tanta dulzura podía existir un pequeño monstruito de doble cara.

Era sábado por la noche cuando Hermione quiso descansar en su sillón mirando alguna película de comedia. Como siempre Tom se sentó a su lado apoyándose en el como si fuese su almohada. Todo bien, excelente, si no fuera porque Tom estaba acariciando los muslos de Hermione peligrosamente cerca de una parte muy sensible.

Por miedo a parecer grave no dijo nada, quizá el chico estaba haciéndolo inconscientemente y no quería hacerlo avergonzar, después de todo ¿Qué era un simple toque en los muslos?, nada, así que Hermione suspiro e intento concentrarse en la película.

Unos minutos más tarde Tom ya había subido un poco la mano, y necesariamente no estaba en los muslos, estaba en otro sitio bastante distinto.

Hermione dio un leve respingo y abriendo sus ojos de par en par observo asustada a su compañero, quien en un trance comenzaba a acariciar sobre los pantalones descaradamente a su mayor.

\- ¿Qué haces Tom? – pregunto con un hilo de voz Hermione.

No recibió respuesta alguna, pero Tom retiro su mano y volvió a sonreír angelicalmente como si nada hubiese sucedido. No le quedo de otra que ignorarlo.

En el trabajo a Hermione no le estaba yendo muy bien para colmo, suficiente tenía con el raro de Tom para que ahora el jefe anduviera igual de raro que su compañero.

Al llegar a casa se sentía inseguro, como si no tuviese donde escapar, como si en el trabajo y en su casa conviviera con gente que pareciera haber nacido para molestarle.

Sirviéndose su almuerzo en silencio no vio como Tom se sentó a su lado mirándolo con aquellos tiernos ojos amorosos. Daba igual de todas formas, su compañero le daba miedo.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara? – pegunto el menor un tanto curioso.

\- Por nada.

\- ¿paso algo en el trabajo? – siguió insistiendo su compañero.

\- No, nada.

Tom sonrió nuevamente de esa forma que tanto asustaba a Hermione. Comenzando a tararear una rara canción observo como Hermione terminaba su almuerzo, y quizá de la forma en que lo hacía no era normal, pero a Hermione no le quedaba de otra que aguantar, no podía reprender a su compañero, aparte de tener aquella sensación de frio cuando estaba junto a él, sentía que no podía hacer nada, después de todo aun quería demasiado al menor.

\- Me gusta tu cara cuando sonríes, te ves más atractiva.

Frases como esa hacían que a Hermione se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Pasando los días tuvo que averiguar un poco más sobre su compañero, prestándole un poco más de atención, notando cosas que antes no había hecho, sintiéndose estúpida por dejar entrar a su vida al menor. A Tom le tenían mucho aprecio en su familia, aun lo esperaban con las puertas abiertas, prácticamente le tenían un pequeño santuario en la casa, pero a Tom le apestaba su familia, esa casa solo era un lugar de descanso, nada del otro mundo. También Hermione se enteró de que Tom ingería algunas drogas antes de acostarse, ella nunca se fijó en esos detalles pues estaba siempre demasiado cansado para darse cuenta.

Las cosas en el trabajo habían empeorado, su jefe parecía tenerle manía, menospreciaba todo lo que Hermione hacia y lo sobrecargaba con encargos.

Volviendo a su hogar una noche lluviosa, Tom se encontraba en la cocina comiendo helado, estaba un poco perdido en sus pensamientos así que se sobresaltó cuando vio a Hermione entrar cabizbaja.

A Tom nunca le fue fácil entender los sentimientos del resto, pero con Hermione era diferente, el admiraba a Hermione y siempre lo haría, nadie lo entendía como lo hacía el.

\- ¿ocurre algo Mione? – Tom abrió sus ojos como un pequeño cachorro asustado.

\- Nada Tom, y hola, ¿Cómo puedes estar comiendo helado? – pregunto Hermione sentándose en el sillón como siempre lo hacía.

\- El helado es un alimento como todos, se puede comer cuando se tiene hambre y yo tengo hambre.

Tom se sentó al lado de su mayor, parecía un poco más dócil, así que Hermione se relajó un poco reposando su cabeza en el respaldo, mirando como siempre las trágicas noticias que pasaban por la televisión.

Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que Tom volvió a hablar, captando la atención de Hermione inmediatamente.

\- Mione, no te siento bien como siempre. – Tom no mostraba expresión alguna, pero su intento de ayudar a Hermione era admirable.

\- Estoy bien Tom, no pasa nada.

\- Hermione, si algo ocurre en tu trabajo no dudes en decirlo, me encargare de quien te moleste.

El tono que uso Tom para decir lo último fue algo escalofriante, Hermione se estaba acostumbrando un poco al extraño comportamiento de su compañero, pero mentiría si no dijera que le asustaba.

\- Te lo diré, no te preocupes...

\- No me preocupo, es solo que me gusta verte feliz, eres hermosa cuando luces feliz.

Tom estaba peligrosamente cerca, y claro, Hermione no era de acero, al tener a alguien tan guapo a su lado su corazón se volvía loco, pero pues claro, Tom daba un poco de miedo y eso mataba la atmosfera.

\- Tom, deberías ir a dormir. – susurro nervioso Hermione.

\- Pero no quiero.

El menor se sentó a horcajadas encima de su querida Hermione, sonriendo de una forma dulce, haciendo que Hermione comenzara a tiritar nerviosa. Sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, Hermione comenzó a mirar hacia cualquier sitio menos a Tom.

Su compañero se acercó a su cuello, lamiéndolo sensualmente, removiéndose excitado. Hermione soltó un gemido avergonzándose de sí mismo, Tom sonreía satisfecho, acariciándole el pecho, respirando desigualmente.

\- Hare lo que sea por ti, Hermione. – murmuro Tom, atacando los suaves labios de su mayor, comenzando a jugar con la lengua de esta, haciéndola gemir de placer.

\- ¿lo que sea? – susurro Hermione entre los besos.

\- Lo que sea.

\- No digas eso, no está bien.

Tom sonrió y con ternura acaricio los cabellos de Hermione, demasiado contento de estar tan cerca de su mayor.

Tres días después el jefe de Hermione fue hallado muerto cerca de un rio, como siempre, sin hallar un culpable.


	2. Recuerdos

**2\. Los Gemelos Riddle**

* * *

 **Nota; aclaro que esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo la estoy adaptando. Estara disponible hasta que la autora original me lo permita.**

 **Gracias por leerme chic s**

Frente a la clase se encontraban los nuevos estudiantes del instituto. Era realmente curioso que ambos fuesen gemelos idénticos, de esos que incluso tenían lo mismos lunares y las mismas cicatrices. De esos que llegaban a intimidar con aquellas tremendas similitudes. Pero que probablemente en el fondo eran increíblemente diferentes.

Hermione Granger era muy observadora y analizo cada detalle de ambos hermanos. Uno de ellos parecía estar muy tenso, su musculatura era un tanto distinta a su gemelo pues el otro era de aquellos que se preocupaban de mantener un cuerpo lo suficientemente tonificado. El más nervioso de los hermanos ni siquiera sonreía, a pesar de que lo intentaba con ahínco. En cambio el otro estaba lleno de picardía, sus movimientos eran naturales y no exageraba nada.

Los gemelos Riddle llamaron la atención apenas pusieron un pie en la sala. Se podía decir que las chicas estaban agradecidas de que existiesen dos ejemplares debido al increíble atractivo que estos poseían.

— Tom Riddle, Marcus Riddle, pueden tomar asiento. – la maestra le sonreía a ambos como si estuviese en una especie de comercial de pasta de dientes pues claramente estaba mostrando toda su dentadura como si fuese un camello.

A Hermione le disgustaba demasiado que esta actuase de aquel como con sus estudiantes atractivos. Era un comportamiento algo enfermizo pero no podía alegar nada pues con suerte levantaba la voz cuando pasaban la lista. No era que fuese tímido, era solo que no le gustaba socializar con nadie.

Perdida en sus pensamientos se quedó por un largo rato mirando por la ventana. Siempre se desconectaba de aquel modo como si por algunos pocos segundos su cerebro dejase de funcionar. El mundo desaparecía a su alrededor y los sonidos se oían lejanos, como si estuviese bajo el agua y nadie pudiese llegar a ella.

— Hola. – una voz desconocida la despertó de su trance y aturdida se giró para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz. No quería pensar en lo melodiosa que se oía ni mucho menos en lo mucho que le gusto escucharla.

Como si de saludar se hubiese olvidado solo lo miro casi sin pestañear. Hipnotizada por su belleza y sus hermosos ojos oscuros que le quitaban el aliento. Definitivamente debía dejar de mirarlo como si estuviese contemplando a un ángel en el paraíso. Apostaba que por tener la boca abierta por tanto tiempo algo de baba se había escurrido por su mentón.

No supo cómo es que uno de los gemelos había llegado a su lado sin siquiera darse cuenta. Aquello le pasaba por meterse demasiado en sus pensamientos.

— Ah, hola. – saludo Hermione por lo bajo, tomando en cuenta que estaban en clases y no debían hablar.

Con lo observadora que era se dio cuenta de inmediato que a su lado estaba aquel gemelo tenso que temía presentarse ante tantas personas. Se le hacía hasta adorable su forma de ser, pero tampoco era como si comenzaría a idolatrarle o algo por el estilo.

Curiosa le dio un vistazo a la sala buscando al otro gemelo de aspecto más dominante. Sus ojos lo encontraron casi al instante pero titubeo al verlo pues este lo estaba mirando con tanta intensidad que se sentía fuera de su zona de confort. Fue extraño pero aun así no aparto la mirada, y es que aquel chico parecía incluso más atractivo si es que eso era posible. Su soltura al moverse, su seguridad al hacer las cosas; Hermione no sabía lo que era pero definitivamente había algo.

— Tom Riddle ¿verdad? ¿Podría dejar de balancearse en la silla? – la maestra incluso cuando intentaba impartir orden era agradable con él. Hermione no entendió como podía reconocerlo, como podía saber que aquel era Tom Riddle y no Marcus Riddle.

Tal vez ella también lo noto. Tom era especial.

Pero alejo aquel pensamiento y volvió a mirar por la ventana intentando olvidarse de todo. Del gemelo a su lado, de Tom, incluso de la pedófila de la maestra.

No paso mucho tiempo o eso percibió, cuando el timbre sonó y todos tomaron sus cosas para dirigirse al descanso. Hermione por supuesto que fue la primera en salir, siempre se preparaba dos minutos antes y ni siquiera miraba la hora en su celular. Su reloj biológico funcionaba a la perfección y por instinto sabía cuando se acercaba la hora de la libertad.

Camino tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron a través de los pasillos. Como siempre estaba solo debía de asegurarse una mesa por las suyas y a veces cuando se llenaba antes que llegara, simplemente quedaba sin comer su almuerzo.

Milagrosamente llego de los primeros y casi corrió a por su almuerzo. Necesitaba hacer todo tipo rápido y largarse de una buena vez; no levanto la vista del suelo y cuando por fin se sentó, un peso invisible abandono su cuerpo.

La comida era siempre simple y no exigía demasiado, después de todo era comida. Se tomó su tiempo y mastico cuidadosamente los pequeños trozos de carne molida. Pasado unos minutos el comedor se llenó y sin importarle nada continuo comiendo tranquilo y contento. Observo su entorno y fue cuando vio a los gemelos entrar que algo de su tranquilidad se vio perturbada. Los dos ya estaban rodeados de personas, típico de la gente bonita y llamativa. Suspiro cansado e ignoro la presencia de ambos completamente inmerso en su almuerzo.

Ya le quedaba poco cuando sintió que alguien se deslizaba a su lado, tomando asiento junto a ella a propósito. Odiaba socializar y más cuando las personas eran insistentes en ello.

— Hola de nuevo. – saludo el gemelo tenso mientras intentaba sonreír torpemente –. ¿Ya acabaste?

— Sí, soy rápida. – contesto Hermione mostrando indiferencia. Supuso era como una especie de niño tímido que se arrimaba a la gente solitaria para estar más a gusto, era el típico gemelo más retraído.

— ¿Puedes acompañarme un rato?, no me gusta esa gente. – definitivamente era el gemelo tímido y Tom el sociable. Si los conocías mejor podrías notar ciertas diferencias que a la larga resaltarían como estrellas en una noche oscura. Pero Hermione no quería conocer a absolutamente nadie.

— Bueno. – Hermione se quedó en su lugar sin moverse siquiera un centímetro. Era muy molesto tener que hacerle compañía a alguien porque se vería obligado a hablar y odiaba hablar. Sus temas de conversación eran del asco, todos pensaban que era aburrido y de hecho así era.

Lanzando breves vistazos a Marcus, intento hacer como si estaba ocupado mensajeando a alguien en su celular aunque en verdad estaba mirando las imágenes que tenía almacenadas en su teléfono. Se sentía tan mala persona por eso pero enserio no tenía ánimos de hacer amigos en la escuela.

— ¿Qué haces? – una voz desconocida y armoniosa se oyó tras su espalda. Hermione decidió que aquel era el sonido que desearía oír toda su vida.

— Tom, estoy comiendo. – Marcus le hablo a su hermano con un deje de molestia. Hermione no quería tener nada que ver con los dos pero ahí estaba, siendo participe de algo que intento evitar.

De pronto unas delgadas y frías manos se posaron en sus hombros. Una sensación eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y su respiración se congelo. No podía creer que el tacto de una persona le hiciese sentir tanto, ni siquiera conocía a Tom lo suficiente. No supo si lo imagino pero sintió como Tom acaricio sus hombros con sus dedos pulgares. Eso era extraño, demasiado íntimo para alguien que con suerte conocía. Aunque tal vez solo eran alucinaciones y no pensó que fuera la gran cosa.

— ¿Estás viendo dank memes? – pregunto Tom divertido mientras se agachaba para ver mejor el contenido en su celular.

Hermione de inmediato escondió el teléfono y se asustó con la cercanía de Tom. El muchacho dejo descansar su mentón en la cabeza de Hermione y aquello le quito todo el aliento a la ya nombrada. Estaba muy mal, eso no estaba bien, no se conocían y nunca lo harían, debía mantenerse lo más lejos posible.

— Deja de molestarla. – murmuro Marcus aburrido con el comportamiento de su gemelo.

Gracias a ello Tom se alejó lentamente, pasando sus manos por toda la espalda de Hermione hasta que se separaron.

A Hermione no le gustaba la menta en que le tocaba, era tan descarado con ello y para colmo muy raro. Nunca nadie le había hablado pero de la nada llegaron unos gemelos súper atractivos que le trataban como si fuesen viejos amigos.

— Me tengo que ir, adiós. – se despidió Hermione apartando la silla bruscamente.

Fue casi una reacción demasiado exagerada. Pero los latidos de su corazón eran tan anormales, como si un invariable palpitar se hubiese instalado en sus oídos desesperándole de tal forma que solo quería huir lo más lejos de ahí, lejos de Tom, lejos de Marcus.

Esos gemelos no eran normales o eso creía Hermione. No quería tener nada que ver con ellos, menos quería sentir el toque de Tom de nuevo porque podía jurar que al sentir su tacto un calor enorme se precipitó por todo su cuerpo quitándole de inmediato todo el aire de los pulmones.

Se mantuvo lejos de los Riddle por casi más de un mes y entonces la tragedia que tanto esperaba llego. Ocurrió un suicidio en el baño de la escuela, un suicidio de una persona que parecía increíblemente normal, sin problemas, sin nada.

Y no era como si en aquello se aplicase la regla de "las personas más tristes llevan las sonrisas más grandes", porque sabía muy bien que la chica que se suicidó venia de una familia que la amaba, tenía planes a futuro e incluso se había inscrito en un club de teatro donde le habían dado uno de los papeles más importantes. ¿Por qué alguien que había preparado su futuro e incluso se había esforzado en ser la mejor de la clase se suicidaría?, era ilógico, siempre las personas depresivas no tenían ganas de nada y llevaban vidas normales, no planeaban tanto ni mostraban mucho interés en las cosas. La chica había sido cercana a ella y de hecho era incluso demasiado amistosa por lo que la conocía.

Hermione sospechaba algo y la cúspide de todo fue cuando vio un día antes a Tom hablar con ella. Quizá estaba siendo muy paranoica o no se confiaba de los gemelos aun, pero había algo raro en ellos, y más en Tom pues su mirada era extraña; era como un depredador caminando entre sus futuras presas o así se avistaba.

Por lo mismo busco alejarse de Tom lo máximo posible e incluso cuando Marcus seguía almorzando con ella en el comedor, siempre encontraba la manera de alejar al más peligrosos de los gemelos.

— ¿No te cae bien mi hermano? – una vez le pregunto Marcus mientras se engullía un gran trozo de lechuga luciendo como un pequeño conejo con las mejillas infladas –. Siempre lo miras como si tuviese lepra.

Marcus era un chico precioso, era mucho más tierno que Tom pero Hermione seguía un poco perturbada a su lado por el increíble parecido de ambos. Era fácil para ella distinguirlos, estaba en su forma de expresarse, en su forma de moverse e incluso en su mirada. Pero físicamente eran como dos gotas de agua.

— Ósea, si pero es como un poco intimidante. – contesto Hermione dándole un sorbo a su caja de jugo.

— Tienes razón, es mejor mantenerse alejado de él.

Eso fue suficiente para que Hermione tomase las medidas correspondientes. Si incluso el mismo Marcus se lo decía por algo era, e incluso cuando ambos gemelos tenían un aura peligrosa, confiaba en Marcus, no se sentía como si fuese a ser asesinada en cualquier momento a su lado.

Pasado un tiempo las muertes extrañas continuaron y no era como si alguien sospechase que eran intencionales. Había accidentes, suicidios, todo lo suficientemente alejado como para no levantar sospechas pero de todas maneras las personas en el colegio estaban deprimidas por los últimos acontecimientos.

De vez en cuando Hermione chocaba con Tom y este seguía sonriéndole de esa forma extraña que le hacía sentir cientos de mariposas en su estómago y a la vez le daba un miedo terrible. No le gustaba como era escudriñada con su mirada, no le gustaba la forma en que sonreía ni la forma en que de vez en cuando le tocaba, todo era a propósito y Hermione lo sabía.

No fue hasta que leyó cierta información extraña en un diario local que comenzó a sospechar. Todo era como en esas viejas películas de niños índigo que tenían dones especiales y hacían ver estúpidos a todos los adultos de la ciudad. Sintió que era como eso.

En los años 90's se había experimentado con algunos niños manteniéndolos en clínicas costosas donde los científicos hacían quien sabía que cosas en honor a la ciencia. Hermione sospechaba que esos gemelos habían estado incluidos ahí, y no era como si fuese una completa paranoica, había visto como Tom manipulaba a todas las personas que estaban en su círculo cercano pues todas al fin y al cabo terminaban muertas.

— Hermione tienes que ir a mi casa. – soltó Marcus repentinamente mientras estaban almorzando.

Todo era repetitivo, llevaban meses almorzando incluso cuando Hermione le temía a los gemelos. Pero Marcus era un excelente chico, daba esa sensación de tranquilidad cuando estaba a su lado.

— Si no está tu hermano, iré. – contesto como siempre Hermione.

Vaya que se sentía tonta por pensar que Tom hacia cosas raras con la mente de la gente, pero nunca se sabía, no era muy creyente en eso de las teorías locas sobre experimentos o quien sabia, fantasmas, pero la mirada de Tom era temible.

— No estará, nunca está en verdad. – Marcus era tan tranquilo, a veces costaba creer que fuese el gemelo de Tom a pesar de que eran idénticos. Y es que lucía incluso ajeno al mundo, como si hacía mucho tiempo se hubiese desligado de su hermano.

Hermione confiaba en él, era tal vez el gemelo bueno.

— Hoy parece que vinieron pocos. – susurro Hermione más para sí mismo que para Marcus.

— Si, Tom salió con mis padres hace tiempo y tampoco viene, pero bueno, yo soy como el estudioso y estoy obligado a venir.

Sonriéndole, Hermione asintió y se preparó mentalmente para visitar la casa de su extraño amigo el cual sin dudas escondía algo raro. Pero en el fondo lo sentía como el gemelo bueno, eso le tranquilizaba.

Cuando llego el día para visitar a Marcus estaba muy nerviosa. La casa en la que vivía era enorme y bastante vieja, como esas del cine de terror de los 80's. Toco la puerta tres veces y espero pacientemente mientras miraba a sus alrededores intentando distraerse.

Que estúpida se sentía, era tan asocial y había conseguido un amigo como todo el mundo pero había algo que le incomodaba, tal vez su paranoia o tal vez lo parecido que era Marcus a Tom.

— ¡Viniste! – Marcus abrió la puerta tan alegre como siempre. Tenía una mirada perezosa completamente distinta a la de Tom, aquello era tan tranquilizador.

— Claro que vine.

Hermione entro a la gran casa y se sorprendió por lo hermosa que era por dentro. Marcus sonreía todo el tiempo, orgulloso tal vez de lo bien decorado que estaba su hogar, o tal vez había otra razón que Hermione no lograba descifrar.

— Vamos arriba. – Marcus le rozo con sus dedos el brazo y Hermione lo sintió, una extraña sensación más que conocida.

Era ese fulgor que sentía cuando Tom la tocaba. No entendía como podía diferenciar un toque de otro pero lo hacía y en aquel momento se quedó congelada en su lugar. Tal vez seguía con su paranoia o tal vez realmente Marcus ya no era Marcus.

Tom no había ido a clases o quizá si había ido pero tomo el control de su hermano por un tiempo.

— ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto inocente el dueño de casa.

— No me siento bien, eso es todo. – sonrió para intentar hacerle ver a Tom o Marcus que estaba perfecto.

No supo que le hizo subir a su dormitorio pero lo hizo, estaba como ausente y seguía pensando si estaba con el gemelo correcto o no. La forma de moverse de Marcus había cambiado, todo era tan natural, lucia seguro de sí mismo, no tenía miedo de nada y eso a Hermione le asusto.

Se sentó en la cama y apretó sus rodillas nervioso. No miraría al chico frente a sus ojos, no sabía quién era, no tenía idea con quien estaba y tampoco sentía que podría salir bien de ello. Su respiración ya se oía desigual y estaba consciente que su acompañante había notado hacia demasiado tiempo su nerviosismo.

Tocándole el brazo lentamente, quien fuese que estuviese a su lado le sonrió con esa seguridad extraordinaria que solo hacía ver su rostro aún más hermoso.

— Estas demasiado tensa. – susurro peligrosamente cerca de su oído. No supo cómo se había acercado tanto pero no le gustaba. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

— Creo que me debo ir...

— No aun.

Inesperadamente aquel gemelo comenzó a besar su cuello. Se quedó quieta, no sabía qué hacer y tenía mucho miedo, pero le gustaba. Cerró sus ojos debido a la increíble sensación de la lengua del gemelo recorriendo la piel sensible deliciosamente. Apretó aun más sus manos en las rodillas y soltó un gemido vergonzoso que le hizo sonrojar.

— Tranquila.

Hermione no quería estar con él o eso era lo que su mente le gritaba, debía de huir, no estaba con la persona correcta, tal vez sus sospechas eran ciertas y algo andaba mal. Pero fue obediente y se tranquilizó.

De a poco todo ese miedo lo abandono y se dejó llevar por las caricias de su acompañante, Hermione le sostuvo la cara con ambas manos y le beso con dulzura, con labios acariciadores, como pidiendo disculpas por algo que aún no entendía.

El beso que el gemelo le devolvió fue ávido, voraz, y sin embargo, su manera de abrazarle era tierna y reverente. Como si Hermione fuera lo más preciado.

Todo fue subiendo de tono y sin darse cuenta ya se habían desnudado entre medio de besos y caricias. A Hermione realmente le gustaba el toque de aquel gemelo, le encantaba e incluso el miedo que sentía le resultaba excitante.

Se sintió cercada y el deseo que le dominaba provocaba cortocircuitos en su cerebro. Tom introdujo los dedos justo en su entrada y sin saberlo aquello era justo lo que Hermione necesitaba. Levantó la cabeza y le miró con oscuros ojos mientras se corría debido a las embestidas certeras de sus dedos contra su punto.

Grito cuando llegó la oleada de estremecimientos, la liberación de la ansiedad después de una eterna vida de privación, casi demasiado para poder soportarlo. Pero el gemelo no lo dejó ahí. Siguió embistiendo su entrada con sus largos dedos hasta que se corrió otra vez hasta que unos violentos espasmos sacudieron su cuerpo y cerro las piernas con todas sus fuerzas para acabar con aquel embate.

Cuando retiró la mano, se quedó desfallecido, laxo y jadeante. Se encogió pegado a él, con la cara en su garganta y los brazos alrededor del cuello. Parecía que el corazón se le había agrandado.

Tom se colocó sobre Hermione haciéndolo jadear suavemente, ardiendo una vez más. Abrió sus piernas con sus potentes muslos y Hermione enredo una de ellas en su espalda, arqueándose, invitándolo a penetrarle.

Le sujetó por las caderas, deteniendo sus avances. El glande apenas rozaba su entrada.

— ¿Tom? – murmuro Hermione, su voz jadeante y desesperada.

Se inclinó para buscar su boca y sus sabores se mezclaron con el aroma de la excitación. Parecía un acto demasiado íntimo, demasiado crudo en esas circunstancias, pero aumentaba su cegador deseo por él.

Lucho para zafarme de sus manos, deseando tenerlo todo. Él soltó sus caderas y entró en Hermione con una embestida. Hermione dejó escapar un grito suave en su boca, sorprendido por cómo le llenaba, disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación. No había nada mejor en aquel momento que sentir el lento empuje de su cuerpo. Su entrada se ensanchaba para acomodarlo y el ligero malestar provocado por la invasión pronto dio paso a su deseo más profundo.

— Perfecto. – murmuró, embistiéndole de nuevo.

Hermione cerró los ojos y lo sujeto con fuerza para que no pudiese salirse, dejando que esa sencilla palabra marcase el momento.

« _Perfecto_ ».

Se movía con deliberadas y medidas embestidas, llenándole y conteniéndose luego con laboriosas pausas, mezclando la satisfacción con un anhelo imposible.

Cada roce le llevaba más cerca del precipicio, la promesa del alivio le llamaba, pero él le mantenía ansioso mientras se apoderaba de su boca con besos lentos, profundos.

El ritmo le estaba volviendo loca y el deseo de llegar al orgasmo era irresistible.

— Tom... por favor. – su voz no parecía la suya.

Él dulcificó el ritmo hasta que pensó que iba a morir de frustración.

— Confía en mí. – susurró en su oído.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, agarró su culo y empujó con fuerza dentro de ella. Encontró su voz en la segunda embestida salvaje, aunque apenas reconocía sus gritos.

Sin pausa, reclamaba su cuerpo, dándole todo, como había estado a punto de suplicarle que hiciera. Y lo tomo todo.

— ¡Dios... Tom!

Una tormenta rugía dentro de ella. Su cuerpo respondía de manera incontrolable y lo agarro del pelo con fuerza.

— Eso es, cariño. Córrete para mí. – musitó, apasionado.

El clímax estaba cerca y se cerró sobre su miembro, todo su cuerpo temblando cuando noto que se hacía más grande, más duro, antes de liberarse al mismo tiempo que él con un rugido gutural.

Se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo, vaciándose en su interior. Luego, con los ojos cerrados, cayó sobre él sujetándose con los brazos a la cama.

Poco a poco, el ritmo de sus respiraciones volvió a la normalidad, sus cuerpos se enfriaron y volvieron a ser ellos mismos. El gemelo le besaba suavemente la mejilla y el cuello mientras sus brazos y piernas seguían enredados.

— ¿Tom? – pregunto temerosa Hermione de nuevo.

Había tenido miedo, lo había evitado tanto pero ahí estaba. Habían hecho cosas sucias y se sentía tonta por haber caído. Si era Tom era peligroso, pero le gustaba, le gustaba su toque incluso si era peligroso y no se entendía.

— Ya lo sabes, no necesitas preguntar. – respondió Tom sonriendo con esa seguridad característica de él.

— ¿Me mataras también a mí?

Tom se rió al oír a Hermione decir aquello. Con sus nudillos acaricio la suave mejilla de la más baja y le observo divertido por un buen rato.

— Si fueras un poco más inteligente te darías cuenta que no te mataría jamás a ti. Solo mato por ti.

— ¿A qué te refieres? – Hermione tenía miedo, Tom hablaba todo como si fuese normal y eso le aterraba. Pero sus ojos eran tan bonitos, sus labios tan hipnotizantes y su cuerpo tan primoroso. No podía alejarlo.

— Todos los que murieron te deseaban, nadie te puede desear.

— ¿Por qué si no me conoces del todo bien?

— Te conozco y me perteneces solo a mí.

— ¿Y Marcus? – Hermione no tenía idea que la respuesta a esa pregunta sería tan cruda.

— Esta muerto igual que mis padres hacen meses, increíble que nadie se haya dado cuenta.


	3. Mrs Potato Head Complex

Tom se había metido en una pelea de bar por quinta vez en la semana. **7**

Estaba riendo histéricamente mientras golpeaba a un chico que llevaba tiempo molestándole por su apariencia. Aunque a Tom le importaba muy poco que se burlasen de su persona, a él solo le gustaba la violencia, ver correr sangre, darle a los estúpidos su merecido. **13**

Tomó un botellín de cerveza y con este golpeó el rostro del muchacho que ya no podía mantenerse en pie. La sangre corrió por su boca y Tom no pudo más que reír y aplaudir gritándole lo inútil que era al no poder defenderse.

Nadie hizo algo puesto que todos de vez en cuando tenían sus peleas. Eran barrios peligrosos y las personas eran peligrosas. Tom Riddle era conocido por ser violento y reaccionar siempre mal a los insultos; a la más mínima falta de respeto este enloquecía y se defendía con garras y dientes. Como gran parte de la gente del barrio hacía. **1**

— ¿Estas llorando? — Tom tomó el rostro del muchacho con muy poca delicadeza, apretando sus mejillas con fuerza, rasgando aún más la herida con sus uñas. **4**

El chico negó aunque sus lágrimas eran obvias. Estaba adolorido y Tom no tenía misericordia.

— La próxima vez piénsalo dos veces antes de molestarme. **3**

Tom se arregló su chaqueta y le tiró al cantinero unos billetes pagando por las cervezas que había ingerido. Las personas hicieron un espacio para que saliera y nadie se atrevió siquiera a mirarlo a los ojos. Había algo en él que resultaba muy amenazante. **4**

Eran sus cicatrices en el rostro, sus cortes en los brazos, sus tatuajes grotescos en el lado del torso y sus vestimentas poco glamorosas las que repelían a la gente. **6**

No era como si Tom se sintiese mal por tener un aspecto poco amigable. Había cientos de mujeres que le deseaban, muchos le idolatraban y respetaban debido a su reputación. Era una figura imponente y las personas preferían no meterse con él para no entrar en problemas. Le trataban como alguien "feo y repulsivo". Pero para Tom eso estaba bien ya que a él solo le interesaba una persona en el mundo. **4**

Sacó un cigarrillo y esperó a que la adrenalina se le pasase. Las noches siempre resultaban peligrosas pero él estaba absolutamente acostumbrado al ambiente nocturno. Después de todo la gente le temía a la noche por personas como él que siempre vagaban con malas intenciones.

Le habían invitado a una fiesta que celebrarían muy cerca de su casa. Eran ese tipo de juntas donde todos bebían desenfrenadamente sin motivo aparente, solo con la excusa de querer relajarse. Tom no se perdía celebración alguna y asistía cuando todos ya estaban tan borrachos que ni siquiera de sus nombres se acordaban.

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras más abajo. Era sábado por la noche y las calles estaban algo concurridas por personas que tenían una apariencia tan peculiar como la de él. Todos con un aura de delincuentes fugitivos que buscaban apropiarse de la vida de alguien. Tom sabía que eso solo era por apariencia ya que ninguno de ellos había podido vencerle en alguna pelea.

Al momento en que llegó a la casa donde se celebraba la fiesta, entró con toda su petulancia y analizó a las personas que ahí se encontraban. Conocía a todos ya que por supuesto eran sus vecinos pero también había caras nuevas que le llamaron la atención.

Fue a saludar al dueño de casa y le dieron una cerveza muy helada para que se pusiese a tono. Tom se rió de algunos chistes que los borrachos con lengua adormecida intentaban contar pero lo que le hacía gracia era la forma en que aquellos individuos se movían de un sitio para otro como si el piso bajo sus pies estuviese inestable.

Era increíble como había pasado de una pelea en un bar clandestino a una fiesta con sus amigos y conocidos. Pero la vida de Tom era así, no era una blanca paloma y su rutina era algo extraña para el resto del mundo que acostumbraba a seguir una línea recta aplicando todas las leyes que dictaban los altos mandos.

— Hola Tomy. — Una chica apareció de la nada aferrándose a su brazo seductoramente. Pegándole sus pechos al cuerpo. **24**

— Hey. — Saludo simple mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza. **1**

Odiaba llamar la atención de ciertas tipas que buscaban siempre al "chico malo" para tener relaciones en cualquier rincón medio oscuro. Sabía que para una gran cantidad de personas no era tan atractivo, sino que solo un delincuente asqueroso sin futuro. Pero estaban también ese tipo de chicas que adoraban a las malas juntas y siempre le buscaban.

— ¿Estás solo? — La chica no se alejaría, Tom tenía claro eso. **2**

— ¿Me ves con alguien más? **1**

— No. — Ella se rió —. Entonces... ¿quieres que te haga compañía? **12**

Tom estuvo a punto de reírse en su cara para decirle que aquello no era necesario, que él podría tener una apariencia algo tosca pero que jamás engañaría a aquella chica que tanto amaba. Estuvo a punto de rechazarla con su ya típico tono de voz agrio pero no alcanzo a hacerlo ya que una pequeña mano lo aparto de la multitud atrayéndolo en un abrazo. **12**

La chica miró la escena algo asqueada. Muchos no acostumbraban a aceptar que Tom incluso siendo la persona ruda y poco benevolente que era amaba a una chica muy tierna y poco agresiva que vestía con cosas muy infantiles y hablaba en un tonito inocente. **18**

Pero Tom estaba enamorado, tan enamorado de Hermione que era capaz de matar a cualquier individuo en la calle que le molestara. Era capaz de pelearse con medio mundo por ver la dulce sonrisa en el rostro de su perfecta novia. Y amaba la locura de Hermione, quien lo aceptaba como era y amaba verlo siendo agresivo con el resto. **8**

Para Hermione tener a Tom a su lado era una especie de bendición. Sabía muy bien como era su novio y las cosas que hacía pero aquello nunca pareció importarle, e incluso en algunas ocasiones lo incitó a que pelease con unos hombres que le habían mirado mal por la calle. A Tom no le fue difícil acabar con esos tipos dándole fuertes patadas en el suelo, gritando que nadie se metía con su chica. **5**

— Te extrañe mi amor. — Hermione apretaba los omoplatos de Tom con sus pequeñas y rechonchas manos mientras lo abrazaba con fuerzas. **14**

— Estoy aquí. **3**

Hermione asintió y parándose en puntitas beso el rostro de su novio murmurando que debían de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Todos en esa fiesta estaban terriblemente borrachos y no sabían qué demonios pasaba a su alrededor. Si hubiesen estado sobrios habrían hecho un escándalo al ver a Tom tan apegado a su novia y posiblemente otra pelea se habría efectuado. Pero no fue así y Tom aprovecho aquello para besar a su novia como era debido.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tom y sus manos lentamente fueron bajando por la espalda de Hermione hasta posarse en su trasero, apretando con fuerza sus glúteos mordiéndose el labio algo excitado. **14**

— Aquí no mi amor. — Hermione hizo un puchero. Era demasiado adorable, un contraste increíble con Tom quien expelía maldad por los poros. **5**

Con sus manitas Hermione acarició el rostro de su novio trazando las feas cicatrices que este llevaba con mucho cuidado. Adoraba cada cualidad de Tom, ya fuese su piel tan áspera por las heridas o sus labios partidos por el frío. Para una gran mayoría su novio a veces podía ser hasta "feo" por llevar tantas llagas y un aspecto escabroso, pero lo amaba de una forma irracional y jamás lo entenderían.

— Te ves tan precioso hoy día. — Tom susurro aquello sobre los carnosos y suaves labios de su novia.

— Te amo.

— Te amo más. **12**

Se besaron esta vez sin importarles que el resto les viera teniendo su pequeño momento pasional. Necesitaban al menos besarse, sentirse de una u otra forma. Eran verdaderos polos opuestos y lo sabían pero el amor entre ellos era prácticamente único.

Tom era quien más lo necesitaba y sus manos escurridizas recorrieron el cuerpo de su novia provocando un sinfín de sensaciones electrizantes en el pequeño. Las manos del más alto subieron bajo la polera de Hermione y disfruto tocando su suave piel, gimiendo por lo bajo sintiendo ya su miembro erecto.

— Mierda Mione, eres tan hermosa. — La voz de Tom era tan sensual en aquellos momentos, Hermione también lo necesitaba. **4**

— Qué tal si entramos en aquel armario. — Hermione apuntó una puerta bastante fea que estaba cerca de las escaleras de la casa —. Y me haces feliz. — Sonrió inocente, más Tom sabía muy bien el significado de aquello. **17**

Aunque estaría más que encantado de hacerlo feliz todo lo que quedaba de noche.


	4. Truth

**truth- terror jr**

* * *

Sentado sobre el viejo sofá de su departamento, Tom bebía un refrescante jugo de naranja mientras intentaba dibujar en la croque que había comprado no hacía nada más una semana. Era increíble como había dibujado un montón de bocetos pero no hay ni siquiera una línea en ese instante. Se sentía como reprimido, como si en su mente se hubieran instalado en un gigante que el bloqueo por completo y no lo dejaba concretar ni una idea en particular.

Estaba haciendo un trabajo terrible y era consciente de aquello, pero siguió empeñando en formar algo siquiera, cualquier cosa pero nada, todo lo que hacía la salía horrible **.**

Había dejado la croque sobre sus rodillas mientras miraba su avance asqueado. Nunca se ha desempeñado tan mal en algo, tomo un fuerte sorbo de su jugo y siguió analizando los detalles de su bosquejo. No había una verdadera motivación, no era era como debía ser, era simple y Tom era la simpleza.

Estaba tan concentrado en observar los errores que había hecho que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hermione, quien muy tímida jugaba con su coche buscando un Tom desde una distancia considerable. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su pequeño cuerpo meciéndose de un lado a otro dejaban ver que estaba increíblemente nerviosa. Tom dejo su jugo en la mesilla del lado y dirigió una mirada importante a su compañera. Ambos vivían en el mismo estado pues se dividían los gastos y sobrevivían con aquello. Trabajar y estudiar era complicado, más aun para Tom que en las noches era llamado para cantar en un viejo bar bastante reconocido. Hermione era un cuento distinto, sus padres le ayudaban un poco y no necesitaba esforzarse demasiado.

¿Quieres comer algo? - pregunto Tom mientras hacía el ademan de pararse, tomando entre sus mangas de las manos la cruz que se detuvo en sus muslos.

Hermione franco y muy tímida evito mirarle a los ojos. Lucia muy frágil con ese tipo de vestimentas, incluso su hermosa piel como la porcelana reforzaba ese pensamiento.

\- No, estoy bien, sigue dibujando.

La voz de Hermione se oía por el desuso. No había hablado de hacían 3 días y no había como si Tomar estuviese contándolos.

No, la verdad era que Tom había contado todas las horas.

Se quedaron así por un largo rato hasta que Hermione tomo asiento a su lado. No se veía feliz sino más bien muy cansada. Cuando no estaba de humor Tom prefería ignorarla, pero era terrible tener que aguantar una persona con un aura tan densa, por lo mismo decidió arriesgarse y preguntarle que andaba mal.

¿Te pasa algo? - fue directo al grano.

\- N-No ... nada.

Claro que le pasaba algo. Tom conocía bastante a su compañera como para saberlo. Siempre luciendo tan tímida y calmada pero escondida algo, posiblemente estaba teniendo problemas en la universidad y por eso ese cambio de humor tan repentino. Fuese lo que fuese tendría que averiguarlo. No quería tener más molestias aparte de su obvia falta de inspiración.

\- Puedes confiar en mí. - siguió insistiendo Tom como si aquello fuese un ser de ayuda.

Hermione no era la clase de persona que tuviese muchos amigos, por lo mismo no tiene con quien compartir sus inquietudes y se lo guardaba todo el punto de angustiarse demasiado. Su rostro era como un lienzo blanco y cada cosa que enviaba la expresa con claridad a través de sus facciones, era una muchacha tan hermosa, su belleza era increíble y pensaba Tom.

\- Es ... complicado, creo. - las mejillas de Hermione volvieron un tornado rojas y estiro su trompa actuando tal y como una pequeña niña.

Tom ya había olvidado por completo su croquera y coloco toda su atención en Hermione, quería ayudar a su compañera y también sentirse un poco más tranquilo. No le gustaba cuando el ambiente estaba tenso entre ambos.

\- Bueno, yo estoy para escuchar. - Tom le miro intentando verse más aprensivo, pero Hermione seguía evitando mirarle a los ojos, completamente sonrojada.

\- Es solo que ... que tengo un pequeño problema y ... y todos se enteraron y se rieron de mí, me siento tonta, yo ... yo nunca él estado con nadie, yo ni siquiera él besado alguien, yo lo Siento por contarte esto

Mirándole con los ojos llorosos, Hermione comenzó a temblar levemente mientras intentaba controlar sus nervios. Era una chica demasiado frágil, parecía casi como una pequeña gatita recién nacida en busca de calor.

\- No eres tonta. - Tom el tomo del mentón y le sonrió de lado intentado tranquilizar a su compañia tímida.

Parecía haber servido pues Hermione le sonrió de vuelta sin embargo seguir temblando como un animalito indefenso. Pero si su rostro hermoso se contrajo por el dolor al revivir los recuerdos de aquella humillación pasada. Tendría que probar algo, Tom no quería verla en ese estado y después de todo Hermione le gustaba. Tenía este encanto del encanto que atrae tanto a mujeres como a hombres y se hace la inversa que nadie se ha fijado antes en ella.

Debido a su movimiento abrupto de la suela cayó al suelo pero no le importó. Hermione se quedó inmóvil durante demasiado tiempo, aturdida, sin saber qué hacer al notar los firmes labios de Tom sobre los suyos. A pesar de la rudeza del acercamiento, el beso no fue brusco. Fue un beso tan perfecto y deliberado como la apariencia del mismo Tom.

\- Uhm, besas bien bebé, besas muy bien. - murmuro Tom sobre sus labios. Su mirada había cambiado por completo, parecía que la lujuria llegaba a salírsele por los poros.

Enserio - pregunto Hermione emocionada, mirando a Tom como si fuese una especie de maestro. No estaba molesta en lo absoluto, sino que estaba fascinada. Era su primer beso y con una persona increíblemente atractiva.

Si eres una chica muy buena

Sin embargo, Tom volvió a besar a Hermione. Se acercó deprisa, pero Hermione lo vio venir y no se apartó. Tenía la boca fresca, con sabor a menta. Deliciosa. Todo el caos de energía y emociones que había estado en su interior se desbordó de repente. Llevo una mano hasta su espléndido pelo y lo sujeto bien fuerte mientras le succiona la lengua. El gemido que Hermione emitió fue el sonido más erótico que había oído Tom en su vida, y se puso duro nada más oírlo.

Sorprendido él mismo por la vehemencia de su reacción, Tom se distancio, jadeante.

¿T-Te ... te gusto? Hermione tartamudeaba nerviosa. Quería impresionar a Tom, quería que disfrutara con sus besos.

\- Eres tan buena, bebé.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Tom no se borraba. La inocencia de Hermione hacia la situación incluso más excitante y Tom sabía que con simples besos no se conformaría.

Tom y su oído -. No puedo más

\- Pe-pero lo hare mal, no se hacerlo.

Tomó la lengua por la oreja, y Hermione se estremeció. Parece que todas las células de su cuerpo lucharan contra el suyo. Resistirse a Tom consumir una cantidad de energía tan considerable que le agotaba.

\- Lo harás bien mi amor, nadie se burlara de ti.

\- Yo ... yo quiero hacerlo bien.

Tom inspiro profundamente y se separó de ella. La situación había cambiado abruptamente en la cáscara de segundos y por la misma vez fuese por la increíble obediencia que mostraba Hermione. De todas formas era algo asombroso, haría a Hermione suya y tal vez encontrar por esa inspiración que tanto la faltaba.

Llegaron al dormitorio de Tom entre besos y caricias mientras que se recostaron en la cama. La única que se despojo de sus ropas fue Hermione.

Tom seguía con el rostro y marcó por el deseo. Tal vez Hermione tiene miedo por aquella falta de delicadeza, pero de Tom no temía nada. Hermione sabía en ese instante que a Tomó lo único que le importaba era ella. Este se le quedó mirando, devorándola con los ojos. Después de lo acarició con la suavidad y el tacto de su piel el penetró en el calor, produciéndole una opresión en el pecho. Tom no la estaba tocando para seducirla, lo estaba haciendo porque quería que Hermione supiera lo hermosa que le parecía.

Hermione se esforzó por mantener los ojos abiertos y libró una batalla contra sí mismo para no rendirse a él ya ese sentimiento de vulnerabilidad. Su cuerpo había dejado de pertenecerle. Ahora ardía y temblaba y se moría por ese hombre. Perdió cualquier poder que hubiese podido tener para atarla tanto como Tomó la había atado a él.

\- Tienes un cuerpo hermoso -murmuró Tom, acariciándola-. Morena hermosa

La atrapó contra el colchón, su aliento era húmedo y con sus entrecortes idas y venidas le atormentaba. Sus pechos se endurecieron y exigieron más caricias.

\- ¿S-Soy hermosa? -suspiró Hermione, absorta al ver cómo un espécimen tan sensual y apasionado estaba completamente dedicado a ella.

Tom la miré entre divertido y resuelto.

\- Por supuesto que si mi bebé.

\- Yo ... quiero ser hermosa para ti.

La áspera lengua de Tom el recorrió el pecho, mientras que Hermione se arqueaba hacia arriba y gemía.

\- Eres una chica tan buena - la provocó Tom.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

\- Me duele, ¿Por qué me duele?

Tom como se detuvo y la ternura le transformó el semblante. Abrió la boca y con sus dientes perfectos en el pecho con el cuidado y el rodeo con los labios succionándolo.

\- Oh ... Dios -suspiró Hermione, incorporándose.

Tom le acarició su cuerpo escultural con una mano mientras se deslizaba la otra por un costado para sujetarla por la cintura y evitar que se moviese.

\- Vivienda quieta amor, compórtate como una chica buena -la riñó, levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

S-Si señor.

La lenta sonrisa que el esbozó hizo que una Hermione se le anudara el estómago.

Muy bien dicho.

Cuando los dedos de Tom acariciaron su entrada, Hermione se quedó sin aliento. La penetración con los dedos hasta la agonía de tanto placer. Hermione perdió la vergüenza y separó las piernas desesperadas.

\- Eres una chica muy buena, Mione ...

Tom se humedeció los labios y Hermione gimió sin dejar de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. Mientras que la exploraba, Hermione temblaba, se tensaba y no paraba de sollozar.

Con la punta del dedo, recorrió la superficie de entrada y entró un poco hacia el interior. El cuerpo hambriento de Hermione lo succionó y lo llevó en dirección al lugar que más lo necesitaba.

\- Buena chica -masculló Tom-. Estás tan apretada y tan excitada ...

\- Tómame - suplicó Hermione, pues la sensación de vacío y su propia desesperación de la torturando. Levantó una mano y tiró del pelo de Tom para acercarlo más.

\- Te estas portando mal amor. -Su acento de Inglés era ahora más pronunciado.

Hermione adoraba ese acento, empezaba a adorarlo todo de Tom. Excepto esas palabras que le acababa de decir.

\- L-Lo siento ... lo siento, te quiero -Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza, se ha convertido en una anhelante masa de deseo.

Mucho mejor, bebé. - Una sonrisa anticipó el regreso de sus labios al pecho de Jimin.

Hermione había visto con cuánta reverencia había pronunciado esas palabras.

¿No estoy haciéndolo mal? -le preguntó.

\- No, eres estupenda amor.

Le rodeó una pecho con la boca y lo envolvió en su calor. Hermione se movía frenética, derretida por las palabras cariñosas y por el placer que causaba los labios de Tom.

Aquello era lo que necesitaba, lo que se había negado un sacrificio por su familia recatada por el futuro que se suponía que iba a tener. En toda su vida, Tom había sido el único que había inspirado una confianza ciega y un deseo inexplicable. Si lo era lo único que iba un poder conseguir de él, lo acepto sin miedo a las consecuencias y atesorar el recuerdo de esa noche de posesión para siempre.

Tom movió la lengua alrededor de su pecho erecto y se empezó a succionar.

El dedo que Tom tenía entre las piernas entró hasta el fondo y el calor causó tanto que la piel de todo el cuerpo empezó un arder.

\- ¡Tom!

Él se movió, el cubrió la boca con la suya y con sus dedos siguió penetrándole a un ritmo acompasado. El placer se propagó por Hermione como fuego y arqueó la espalda y gimió dentro de la boca de Tom.

Su apretó de la entrada de la entrada alrededor del dedo como una guante y difícilmente los movimientos de Tom, que la penetración más y más con el dedo.

El desierto de su virginidad solo le dolió, pues sucedió en medio de su primer y intenso orgasmo. En realidad, pareció afectarle más a Tom, pues gritó más que Hermione y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Los besos de Tom se volvieron más cortos, más fervientes. Movió la mano despacio, acariciándole con ternura.

\- Mi bebé - Tomado con la rotación de la voz, Eres tan hermosa.

Hermione lo rodeó con los brazos y tiró de él hasta que sus mejillas se tocaron.

\- Eres tan hermosa y tan buena.

Tomó apoyó encima de Hermione unos segundos y retiró el dedo del interior de su cuerpo. Entonces le dijo nervioso y excitado:

Tengo que moverte un poco hacia arriba.

Hermione intentó ayudarlo sujetándose a él, luchando contra la lengua que se había apoderado de sus músculos. Tom apoyó una rodilla en el colchón y después de la otra y en esa postura los desplazó a ambos hacia arriba.

Dejó a Hermione en medio de una multitud de almohadones de diferentes tamaños, texturas y colores. Luego se sentó sobre los tobillos, se puso las manos en los muslos y se quedó mirando.

Hermione le tendió los brazos, ofreciéndole la invitación que él parecía estar esperando.

Tom se puso de rodillas y se desabrochó los botones del pantalón, mientras que Hermione se le quedaba mirando. Se le secó la garganta. La punta de su impresionante erección sobresaliente desafiante por la bragueta abierta y la apuntaba directamente al ombligo. Hermosa mujer que guarda esa imagen durante el resto de su vida: Tom de rodillas con las piernas separadas, el cabello negro y desordenado, los músculos del estómago y los cubiertos de sudor y su miembro erecto y apuntando hambriento hacia arriba.

Hermione se humedeció los labios y el pecho de Tom escapó un gruñido de deseo.

Un segundo más tarde, Tom tenía los pantalones por las rodillas y se tumbó de espaldas para terminar de quitárselos. Gloriosamente desnudo e impresionantemente excitado, se tumbó encima de Hermione, fuerte.

La languidez desapareció por completo del cuerpo de Hermione, que ahora es ardía por el igual que antes en el viejo sofá. Y Tom, como siempre, lo sabía. Una sonrisa sonriente que deja la dureza a la mandíbula que sigue la apretando. Y a Hermione se le rompió el corazón en todos los labios tan finos y que ojos resplandecientes de ternura.

Con las rodillas el separó las piernas, apoyó un brazo en el colchón, justo al lado del hombro de Hermione, y sus brazos temblaron por el esfuerzo que hizo para no dejar caer su peso encima de este. Deslizó el otro brazo entre los dos y cogió la suela para llevar la punta a la entrada de su cuerpo.

El calor que despliega el miembro de Tom hizo el gemir y moverse desesperada. Tom se apoyó con las dos manos en el colchón y la única parte de su cuerpo que quedó tocando el de Hermione eran los muslos.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, clavando las uñas en los antebrazos cuando Tom movió las caderas y empujó hacia delante. Se le aceleró la respiración, lo arañó, y la supo que iba a perder la cabeza por culpa de la vorágine de las emociones que la estaba invadiendo.

El olor de la piel de Tom era ahora más intenso, el envolvimiento, impregnaba su mente cada vez que respiraba. El sudor de su torso y de sus piernas la excitaba sin remedio y subrayaba las diferencias entre los dos: la dureza de Tom y la suavidad de Hermione; La fuerza de Tom y la debilidad de Hermione; Su tamaño y el de Hermione.

\- Eres una chica muy buena ... -gimió Tom-. Dios santo, eres tan dulce y eres tan apretada, lo haces tan bien ...

\- T-Te quiero ... Tom ...

Luchó por levantar las caderas y hacer que la mascara más profundamente, más rápido. Pero su peso es la retención y la obligación de aceptar su ritmo, las pulsaciones de su miembro dentro de él. Tom avanzaba y retrocedía muy despacio, dándole a Hermione el tiempo necesario para adaptarse a sentirse un hombre en su interior por primera vez. Pero Tom no hay posibilidad de perder el tiempo.

\- Mía. -le dijo Tom con voz ronca, al notar cómo se apretaba a su alrededor.

Movió las caderas con pericia y empujó su miembro erecto hasta avanzar bastante dentro de Hermione. El sujeto el rostro con las manos-. Mírame.

Hermione se obligó a levantar los párpados, que le pesaban de deseo. Vio la devastadora mirada de Tomó en ella, tenía los ojos húmedos y tremendamente oscuros, los pómulos sonrojados, el pelo se balanceaba con sus movimientos.

Gimió y se sujetó a él.

\- Más por favor.

\- Pronto, pórtate bien -masculló él.

\- Y-Yo seré buena p-pero quiero más.

Pero Tom se negocia un ceder y mantuvo ese ritmo lento y tan erótico llenando por completo el interior de Hermione con su erección. Hermione se siente los latidos del corazón de Tom, cada palpitación que recurre a las venas de su miembro, cada centímetro de piel. Era el acto de dominación más primitivo. Estaba llena de él, tan llena que no hay moverse.

\- Eres buena mi amor, solo sigue así.

Apartado las manos del rostro de Hermione y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Entonces se movió, se apartó hasta que lo único que quedó dentro de Hermione fue la punta y después volvió a entrar muy despacio.

La fricción hizo que Hermione encogiera los dedos de los pies. La punta del gran miembro de Tom acarició una sensata zona que hasta no sabía que tuviera. No puedo creer que hubiese podido penetrar dentro de ella por completo, pero la realidad era que parecían estar haciendo el uno para el otro, un pesar de la inexperiencia de su cuerpo.

Tom levantó las caderas y volvió a bajarlas y el seguro de si mismo, su experiencia era evidente en la habilidad que tenía para convertir cada movimiento en puro placer. Observa una Hermione como un halcón, pendiente de cada suspiro, de cada gemido de placer, y repetía esas caricias para volver a provocárselos.

Aun perdida en el éxtasis que Tom el detalle con tanta maestría, Hermione sintió su mirada atenta. Por eso lo quería, por eso había confiado tanto en él. Deseaba sentir esa clase de placer, ser el centro de atención de un experto amante. Quería que el hiciera el amor ese hombre al que adoraba de hacia un tiempo.

Tom era dejando su marca en Hermione deliberada y metódicamente; Se estaba asegurando de que ella grabase sus caricias, su olor, todas y cada una de las sensaciones que provocaban en su cuerpo. Forever. Sabre que el fin se acercó, que esa noche tal vez no iba a repetirse, despertó en Tom una intensa desesperación.

El sudor le empapó la piel, el pelo se pegó a la frente y las mejillas. Hermione se movió frenética debajo de él, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras que Tomó la poseía con deliberada lentitud. Dentro de Profundamente. Apartándose hasta dejar solo la punta. Construyendo el deseo de Hermione segundo a segundo, llevándola al clímax lentamente, sin prisa y de un modo completamente inolvidable.

Hermione le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y lo empujó hacia ella para ver si así aceleraba sus movimientos, pero no lo consiguió. Nada ha podido mover a Tom, que se limitó a sonreírle ya atormentarla pasándole la lengua por el cuello.

Cuando el orgasmo por la meta alcanzó, fue devastador; El lentitud con el que había llegado al pináculo del placer desembocó en algunos espasmos violentos que le recorrieron todo el cuerpo. Su entrada atrapó la erección dentro de ella y Tom se estremeció, aliviado de placer. Hermione gritó una y otra vez y no dejó de pronunciar el nombre de Tom mientras temblaba.

Muy bien hecho bebé. -le susurró Tom, con la boca pegada a su oído, derrítete por mí, grita mi nombre, adáptate solo a mí.

Y era lo que estaba haciendo. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se estaba adaptando al de él a la perfección. Tom alargó el placer hasta que Hermione creyó que iba a morir. Los movimientos adictivos de su miembro prolongaron el clímax de Hermione hasta que no pudo ni respirar de lo feliz que se sentía.

Hasta que las piernas de Hermione se desprenden y cayeron exhaustas sobre la cama, Tom no buscó su propio placer. Se movió dentro de la puerta de entrada de Hermione con tanta determinación que este estuvo un punto de no poder soportar tanta intensidad. Tom el susurró las palabras eróticas al oído, cómo se sentía dentro de su cuerpo, el efecto que tenía en su deseo su perfume, cómo lo estaba afectando su entrega.

\- Por ti -susurró Hermione, apretándole los dedos-. Solo por ti

Finalmente, Tom salió de su cuerpo con un rugido de agonía y de rodillas, se sujetó el miembro y eyaculó sobre el estómago de Hermione, como una madeja de seda que se devana. Unos gemidos guturales salieron de su garganta y Hermione se quedó absorta en la fuerza con la que salía de semen.

Hermone le había hecho aquello, había llevado hasta el final. E incluso al límite del orgasmo, había pensado en ella y la había protegido.

Cuando terminó, Tom bajó la cabeza, con lo que el cabello de la escondite de la cara, mientras que el torso subyacente y bajaba trabajosamente para respirar. Un semental exhausto después de cabalgar con dureza.

Hermione le dijo algo, pero tenía la boca demasiado seca y el cuerpo agotado. Tom se levantó de la cama y Hermione le tendió una mano. Él besó cada uno de los dedos con los ojos oscurecidos por la emoción.

Se dirigió al baño de su dormitorio y Hermione oyó el sonido del agua. Cuando Tom reapareció, tenía la cara, el pelo y el torso mojados y caminaba más tranquilo y relajado, con un paño húmedo en la mano.

No le daba ninguna vergüenza seguir desnudo y estar medio erecto. Se sentó en la cama y el sonido y el pasó el paño mojado por el estómago.

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó Hermione sorprendida. El agua fría sobre su piel caliente el provocó seguro y sintió también después de beber el vaso de agua que él lo llevó después

\- Gracias. - murmuró al devolvérselo.

Tom deslizó también el paño entre las piernas de Hermione. La tocaba con devoción, con mirada tierna y llena de algo parecido al agradecimiento.

\- Espero que te sirvan y ya sabes, siempre estoy disponible para lo que desees. Nunca hay nadie en burlara de ti, mi pequeña Mione. Mi inspiración.


	5. Souls

**s- terror jr**

* * *

La habitación era blanca, tal vez demasiado blanca, como si hubiese estado recién pintada.

Solo había una mesa pequeña y dos sillas, una frente a la otra. Estaban puestas de esa forma para iniciar el interrogatorio semanal, donde Tom se sentaba a responder todas las dudas que los científicos tenían sobre él.

Miro al doctor que esta vez le interrogaría con algo de desdén. Ya estaba harto de ser manipulado y todo lo que le decían era tremendamente absurdo. Lo trataban como si tuviese alguna especie de retraso, eso le comenzaba a molestar.

— Bien Tom, ¿Cómo te has sentido? – pregunto el doctor sonriéndole de lado mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre la mesa, impaciente por hacer un montón de preguntas.

— Como siempre, normal.

— ¿No has estado más cansado?

— Nada de eso.

Tom se acomodó en su silla y miro el espejo gigante que había en la pared. Era muy obvio que lo estaban monitoreando, por lo mismo sonrió a su propio reflejo sabiendo que los científicos que estaban tras del vidrio le verían. Estaba acostumbrado a asustarlos de esa forma.

— Dijiste que estabas teniendo sueños raros, ¿podrías contarme sobre eso? – el doctor le miraba fascinado, odiaba cuando le miraban de ese modo pero sinceramente todos lo hacían y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

— No sé para qué quiere saber eso si es algo personal, se supone.

Nuevamente, Tom le envió una mirada cargada de odio al doctor que estaba frente a él. No sabía porque siempre mandaban a los tipos más incompetentes a revisar su estado mental. Hacían preguntas tontas, se alteraban con facilidad, realmente no servían para nada.

— ¡Dime que estabas soñando! – grito el hombre como si estuviese tratando con un perro.

Tom suspiro cansando y se acomodó la capucha para así ocultar su rostro. Odiaba que le vieran a la cara hombres tan despreciables como aquel doctor.

— No querrás tratarme así. – advirtió Tom bajando un poco la voz para sonar más amenazante.

El doctor solo aparto la vista bufando bastante cabreado. Siempre le tocaba charlar con el malcriado de Tom y ya estaba harto. Sus jefes le decían que debía sacarle la mayor información posible al menor pero este estaba cada vez más independiente. Ya no era como hacía unos años donde podían manipularle.

— Eres solo un puto experimento Tom Riddle, un jodido metahumano, debes respetarnos. Te damos de comer, te enseñamos como sobrevivir, colabora al menos un poco.

Esas palabras siempre eran un detonante para que Tom se enfadara.

Sabía que no era necesariamente un humano, que lo habían creado, que era solo un experimento de algunos científicos que buscaban venderlo a la milicia como un arma mortal. Pero odiaba que se lo recordaran, odiaba tener que escucharlo casi todo el tiempo.

— ¿Por qué quiere saber qué soñé? Es absurdo

— Tom... debes entender que las cosas como tú no sueñan.

— Pues esta cosa ha soñado que te rompía el cráneo con los dientes, ¿no te parece genial?

El doctor cambio de inmediato su semblante. La sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Tom era malditamente escalofriante. Parecía un pequeño demonio esperando atacar a su presa. Así era siempre que le trataban mal, pero había algo distinto, como si realmente estuviera considerando matarlo ahí mismo.

— No estoy para tus bromas Tom Riddle. – el doctor apretó los puños intentando controlar el creciente miedo que se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

Era como si de pronto incluso la temperatura hubiese cambiado. Hacia demasiado frío y hasta el vidrio del espejo se había empañado.

— ¿Qué bromas? No estoy bromeando, eso soñé. – Tom claramente se estaba burlando mientras se saboreaba los labios para hacer sentir aún más nervioso al doctor.

— Eres un niño demasiado asqueroso Tom, un desperdicio de dinero...

Fue entonces que el doctor solo sintió como una fuerte corriente le lanzaba hacia atrás, como si algo demasiado veloz le hubiese empujado de la silla hasta tirarlo en el suelo.

Abrió sus ojos muy asustado, tenía el cuerpo de alguien encima, el cuerpo de Tom, quien, sin esperarse ni dos segundos, se lanzó para hacer irónicamente su supuesto sueño realidad.

Con sus dientes arranco primeramente la garganta del doctor, masticando la piel asqueado, escupiéndola a un lado para pasar el mal sabor.

Al ver como el doctor convulsionaba en busca de aire, comenzó a divertirse arrancando con sus dientes pedazos de su cráneo, escupiendo la piel a un lado, dejando que la sangre chorreara por sus finos labios pintados ahora en un furioso rojo carmesí.

— ¡Tom, aléjate de ese hombre!

Por supuesto que llegaría la seguridad a detenerlo, pero era esa voz la que hizo que se contuviera de seguir arrancándole pedazos de piel a aquel despreciable hombre en el suelo

Se limpió la sangre con las manos y agacho la cabeza arrepentido de sus actos. No debió haber hecho eso frente a una de sus creadores, ahora le miraría mal, le trataría como una bestia salvaje al igual que hacían todos.

— Ven aquí. – su creadora le abrazo para alejarlo del cuerpo del doctor que hacía unos segundos le había estado interrogando, pero aun sabiendo que solo era un abrazo para prevenir otros ataques, se sentía tan bien que no pudo evitar el cerrar sus ojos, así dejándose llevar por el calor de aquella maravillosa mujer.

Eran muy pocas las veces en las que podía ver a una de sus creadores, en particular, a esta, pues siempre estaba ocupada en cosas que posiblemente acaparaban más su atención. Por lo mismo cuando la tenía al frente no sabía que hacer o que decir, no era humano, no entendía los sentimientos que estos tenían e inclusive al intentar mostrar gratitud, no podía por el simple hecho de que nunca le habían enseñado aquello.

— Volverás a tu dormitorio, Riddle, luego hablaremos sobre esto.

A Tom le resultaba curioso cómo siendo menor que su creadora podía ser más alto que esta. Era extraño, muy raro como el pequeño cuerpo de su creadora ahora encajaba perfecto en sus brazos. Aun recordaba cuando era solo una niña y todos le tomaban como si nada.

No era como si fuera ahora tan adulto, seguía siendo un adolescente de solo 17 años. Pero su creadora no era tan joven, su creadora tenía 27 años de edad.

Se había enterado que el padre de su creadora había querido que su hija tuviese un amigo pero su creadora no era sociable, era extraña, muy introvertida y reservada, por lo mismo su padre había decidido inventarle a un amigo para ella sola. Fue una completa locura, pero aprovecho su calidad de científico para probar nuevas cosas.

Así fue como nació Tom y fue su creador quien le bautizo, por lo mismo él le apodo "creador".

Cuando era pequeño pasaba mucho más tiempo con su creador, este le había intentado enseñar varias cosas pero Tom no las comprendía y a la larga, su creador se aburrió y lo dejo.

Fue entonces que experimento algo muy extraño, como si le doliera todo el cuerpo y no pudiese conciliar el sueño, como si el ver a su creador fuese asfixiante y poco reconfortante. Le dijeron que aquello era tal vez la tristeza.

Pero el padre de su creadora lo llevo hasta este extraño sitio donde comenzaron a hacer experimentos con su persona, cada día a cada hora le inyectaban cosas. Llegaba un punto en que ya no lo soportaba e incluso dormido, experimentaban con él.

Cuando su creadora creció y comenzó a trabajar con él se contentó bastante, al menos y estaba con un conocido. Pero su creadora no estaba encargada de supervisarlo y volvía a sentir esa extraña sensación a la que habían llamado tristeza.

— Señorita Granger, ¿me acompañara?

Todos los de seguridad estaban dispuestos a dispararle si hacia un movimiento equivocado, pero Tom no estaba interesado en ello, él no haría nada malo esta vez, solo quería un poco de la atención de su creadora.

Nerviosa, su creadora arregló sus lentes y se alejó de él para volver su vista al cuerpo del doctor recientemente asesinado.

Su creadora tenía un corazón demasiado puro, era demasiado sensible con todos, eso era tan... cautivante.

— Acompañen a Riddle hasta su dormitorio. – ordeno su creadora sonriéndole amablemente a algunos guardias que habían en el sector.

Eso a Tomle molesto, ¿Por qué no le hablaba? ¿Es que acaso le odiaba por simplemente haber acabado con la vida de ese doctor?

Los demás científicos que habían estado monitoreándole estaban escondidos, ninguno era lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarle, pero su creadora era distinta, su creadora seguía confiando en él.

Le tomaron de los brazos y lo dirigieron hasta su dormitorio, estaban asustados, podía sentirlo, pero eso no le importaba.

Hecho un último vistazo a su creadora y soltó las palabras que tanto había deseado decirle al doctor que había asesinado destrozándole la garganta. Los guardias se detuvieron y le miraron expectantes, como también su creadora quien al igual que los demás, se veía perturbada.

— **Soñé con usted señorita Granger, todas las noches sueño con usted...**

 **Agradezco sus reviews, follows y también sus opiniones con respecto al fic. Lamento y me disculpo por mi faltas a la hora de editar los OS.**

 **Nada m** **ás quiero aclararles que cada OS solo ocurre en la imaginación** **de Hermione. Ella realmente no esta bien mentalmente y por eso sufre fantas** **ías con su psiquiatra.**


	6. Timeless

Los sueños que Tom tenía eran extraños.

Siempre despertaba sudando agotado, como si hubiese vivido la experiencia soñada, como si hubiese estado en verdad corriendo, escapando de algo.

Se sentó en su cama y observó su habitación con detenimiento. Si era sincero no había nada nada extraño. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, tan pulcro como siempre.

Las blancas paredes eran molestas, tan blancas que le lastimaban las retinas de sus ojos. No hay otra cosa que las paredes, que los grandes ventanales, los pasillos estrechos, las puertas de acero y las salas de interrogatorio.

Era como un jodido robot solo que mucho peor, era un experimento, un intento de humano, pero sabía que solo era un fracaso para la ciencia pues poco a poco todos notaban como se guiaba a una voluntad propia, como tenía una ideología, como nacían en Él sentimientos humanos

La puerta de su habitación se abrió repentinamente despertándole de sus pensamientos.

\- Riddle, que bueno que estas despierto. Es hora de tu entrenamiento. - su creadora entro campante, sonriéndole tímida como siempre.

Era tan hermosa, Tom siempre pensaba eso, en cómo podían llegar tan bellos. Sabía que sus características no han sido identificadas, con la intención de crear un humano perfecto, alguien atlético, con una contextura única. Alguien fuerte, especial. Pero miraba a Hermione y sentía que el hombre perfecto estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos. No hay mucho que discutir al respecto.

\- ¿Saldremos al exterior? - Tom se levantó sin preocuparse mucho por su aspecto. No necesitaba necesariamente ser como el humano promedio, Tom con suerte tenía 2 pares de pantalones y una única sudadera. Su pijama consistía en simples pantalones de ejercicio y nada más.

\- Si, saldrás a cazar. O tal vez un ser cazado, tú sabes cómo son aquí.

Y vaya que lo sabía. Incluso como un intento de humano humano sentir como cualquier persona, las cicatrices en su cuerpo no eran una simple marca que llevaba como recuerdo, no dolido aunque muchos crearon. Y por qué era que variados científicos buscaban hacer daño de diferentes formas para comprobar su resistencia. Aunque Tom pensó que no hay nada más por los hijos de puta.

\- ¿Señorita Granger?

Yes Dime Riddle.

Hermione seguía viéndose nerviosa. Cuando estaba en su presencia siempre evitaba el contacto visual. No era miedo lo que Tom percibía, sino que era inquietud, un sentimiento muy extraño.

¿Por qué no has venido al señor Malfoy?

\- Oh, eso, bueno. Veras Riddle, creo que la gente ha empezado a tener miedo. Ah, pero yo no te tengo miedo! Es solo que tiene ahuyentado ya unas personas demasiadas.

\- Entonces por eso está aquí.

\- Si, ya no queda personal que quiera atenderte. - Hermione por fin el miro pero esta vez luciendo increíblemente apenada.

Tal vez y esa era su única debilidad. Hermione era demasiado amable, demasiado humana.

No era como si Tomó lo que es eso, pero el molestaba que siempre le mira como perro abandonado. No necesitaba ser tan amable, Tom no se sentía mal por todos los alejarlos, de hecho estaba satisfecho con su trabajo.

Si me quieres a mí misma - concluyo Tom por fin alejándose de la cama para ir al baño.

\- No digas eso Riddle, sé que mi padre hizo que crear un vínculo conmigo, pero debes saber que no es real. No somos amigos Yo soy tu cuidadora, nada más.

\- Como usted quiera, tampoco es como si quisiera ser su amigo. - por lo bajo. Ahora puede retirarse y dejar de verme, me siento violado.

Hermione se sonoro y salió de la habitación de inmediato. Su creadora era un caso muy extraño, pero le agradaba, le agradaba demasiado. No hay mintió cuando dijo que soñaba con ella casi todas las noches, eran sueños particularmente extravagantes que le hacían despertar sudado. Aún así, nunca lo sé también. Hermione le odiaría.

Se alisto en poco tiempo ya que no mucho tiempo lo que debía de hacer. Tomo su sudadera y se colocó la capucha para ocultar su rostro. Siempre intentaba pasar desapercibido entre todos, evitar las miradas.

Hermione lo había estado esperando y seguía pareciendo bastante nerviosa. Jugaba con su delantal distraído y evitaba a toda costa el acercarse demasiado. Era aún como la niña pequeña que alguna vez había conocido.

\- Supongo que si voy al bosque para de tenerme una misión. - dijo Tom caminando a la par con Hermione por el largo y estrecho pasillo que dirige la afuera.

\- No me quisieron decir que tipo de misión era, te pondrán aprueba como siempre, no es nada que no puedas superar.

Hermione estaba en lo cierto. Tom Riddle era insuperable en todo. Siempre que el sacó al exterior de la oficina una misión diferente al cual buscó ocultar de él para que todo el cayera como una bomba. Por ejemplo, las veces que quedaron completamente solos en el bosque pero de la nada llegaron a hombres con sus armas intenandole matar. Todos ellos han muerto por supuesto, ningún tipo de arma de fuego contra él.

\- Pero ya el hecho de todo.

\- No lo sé, los altos cargos son verdaderos genios, no los mires en menos. - siguió hablando nerviosa Hermione mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

\- No son unos génios, hijo unos idiotas.

Al llegar al exterior lo primero que Tom sintió fue en la brisa fresca azotar contra el ruido, provocando que su capucha se le saliera y sus cabellos se revolvieron haciendo de su peinado un caos.

\- ¡Tom Riddle! Te está esperando esperando, está todo listo para que visites nuevamente el bosque. - un hombre muy alto anotar en su libreta un montón de apuntes sin siquiera mirarle. Aunque siempre era así, se encargó de preparar sus misiones y luego se cobijaba tras esa libreta.

Yupi Matare a más gente inocente, que genial. - Tom bajo los escalones que había para tocar por tierra firme.

Hermione le siguió de cerca manteniendo ese rostro angustiado que era ya característico en ella. Necesitaba un carácter mas dominante, pero bueno, que nunca llegue a obtener una actitud fuerte. Siempre había tenido un corazón débil, actitudes demasiado cariñosas que no eran propias de una científica que trabajaba con armas.

\- Esto no es un juego Tom Riddle. ¿Ves allá? - el científico levanto la vista de su libreta y con el lápiz apunte el espeso bosque que había justo frente al laboratorio. -. Allá esta tu perdición.

¿Qué mierda te fumaste hombre? - pregunto Tom arrugando la nariz enojado. Volvió a colocarse la capucha arreglando su cabello y suspiro frustrado, odiaba las misiones complejas, siempre terminaba lastimado.

Hermione participó en esta misión, se adentraron en el bosque pero no contigo.

\- ¿Yo? - pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

\- Si, tú. Eres esencial la verdad.

Asintiendo, Hermione no perdió más tiempo y comenzó un avanzar, pero Tom aún estaba dudoso y por lo mismo siguió preguntando.

¿Qué debe hacer la señorita Granger? Vamos, que la chica no puede matar ni una hormiga.

Hermionese giró bruscamente, arreglándose los lentes que se han resbalado por el puente de su nariz una causa del brusco movimiento.

\- Yo soy bastante fuerte Riddle.

Tom el miro y nuevamente paso este tonto pensamiento por su cabeza. ¿Cómo un hombre puede ser tan bello? Hermione estando ahí parecía parte del paisaje. Sus facciones tan harmoniosas, era tan estética. El bosque en su espalda no hacía nada más que el aumento su belleza, como si fuese una modelo sacada de esas tontas revistas que leían las señoras en las peluquerías.

Incluso el suave movimiento de su cabello a causa del viento la hacía verso mucho más etérea.

\- Lo siento señorita Granger, pero si lo pasa algo juro que me sentiré culpable.

\- Es parte de la misión, todo depende de ti, Hermione puede salir mal herida de ese bosque o puede salir sana y salva, todo dependerá de tus habilidades. Pero deben separarse, los monitoreamos y sabremos cuando estarán lo suficientemente lejos. ¿Ahí entran algunos soldados a matarles, lo de siempre ¿no, Tom? Solo que cuando elige el primer disparar los deberes buscar a tu "creadora". - el hombre soltó la palabra "creadora" casi como si fuese un insulto. Definitivamente Tomse había cabreado.

\- De acuerdo cara de asno, haré tu misión estúpida.

Tom y Hermione comenzaron una investigación en el bosque tomando caminos separados.

El bosque era maravilloso, grandes árboles se alzaban omnipotentes pareciendo desaparecer en lo alto del cielo. Aunque claro, aquello era solo una ilusión óptica, los árboles solos eran grandes más no inalcanzables.

Todo era tan oscuro, tan frío. Era como si el bosque estuviera por siempre en invierno incluso si aquella no era la estación por la que pasaban.

Tom sinceramente no quería separarse de su creadora, ya envió un malestar en el estómago y cada paso que daba la cosa empeoraba. Se resbalo un montón de veces en las gigantes raíces musgosas de los árboles por estar pensando en él, pero no quería separarse de Hermione, queriendo cuidarla una costa toda.

Cuando se giró para mirar por los alrededores se dio cuenta que ya había perdido de vista tanto al laboratorio de Hermione.

Escaparse nunca ha sido una alternativa, Tom no hay contra el gobierno y solo en contra de aceptación de ordenes sin faltarle el respeto a nadie.

Pero lo que fue de pronto un balazo se oyó un lo lejos y corrió desesperado hacia la dirección donde pensó había ido su tan querida creadora.

Tropezó cientos de veces más, levantándose de inmediato y miraba hacia todas las direcciones buscando algo. No hay gritar su nombre, no llamar a la atención de nadie. Pero la urgencia de gritar el nombre de su creadora para tener una idea mínima de donde este se encuentraba.

El bosque aparte de sombrío era engañoso. No importaba cuanto corriera, parecía que solo estaba avanzando en círculos y si era sincero aquello nunca había pasado antes. Era como por culpa de Hermione su mente no pudiera concentrarse.

Pero todo se detuvo y sucedió como en las películas, todo una cámara lenta. Oyó los disparos, oyó un grito y desde donde estaba. Su cuerpo se desgastó en el camino y el lugar en donde la gresca había comenzado, fue que por primera vez en todos los años que llevaba con la vida sintió, débil.

Frente a él yacía Hermione de rodillas en el suelo llevando una mano al costado, sangrando abundantemente mientras miramos con esos ojos inocentes que tanto el gustaban.

No hay moverse de su sitio, solo quedarse ahí, mirándola. Hermione estaba herida y su mente le gritaba "¡ayúdala, haz algo!", Pero no puedo, porque en su interior había creado un nuevo sentimiento desconocido que aún no terminaba de procesar y eso en parte el aterraba.

Cuando los soldados miraron de lejos y el intento disparó, Tom solo sonrió y levantó la vista del cuerpo de Hermione, intentando calmarse para no dañarle a ella de paso.

Inocentes los soldados que pensaron que tenían una oportunidad con Tom Riddle.

Sin siquiera alcanzar un gatillo de apretar y ya caído muertos al suelo, sangrando tanto por la nariz como por los ojos. Convulsionado en el suelo como verdaderos insectos.

\- Bueno, como lo sospechábamos, Tom Riddle si parece tener una debilidad. Murmuraron los científicos que han monitoreado solo a través de las cámaras.

 **Muchas gracias a Alleejjaa, , Alu-Nana, Zoes, Paosan, Luna Haruno, Schlaf Ruternless, Jenny Hatake, hellchan93 por sus reviews, favs y follows. Agradezco el apoyo que les dan a estos OS, les prometo actualizar mas seguido y revisar bien los eerores a la hora de editar. Espero y tengan un gran dia y muchos besitos para todos.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione no recordaba como lucían sus padres, los intentaba imaginar, cosa de que no fuese tan triste su falta, entonces se miraba en el espejo del oscuro baño y analizaba cada detalle de su rostro. Sus carnosos labios quizá eran heredados de su madre, sus pequeños ojos tal vez pertenecían a su padre, y tal vez su pálida piel la habían tenido sus dos padres antes de que falleciesen.

El imaginar a sus padres era lo único que lo consolaba, los momentos en los que quería llorar pensaba en ellos, en que lo amaban y que quizá lo cuidaron mucho cuando era un bebé, en que tal vez en lugar de estar encerrado en un baño estaría mirando televisión junto a su madre esperando a que su padre llegara del trabajo.

Sentado sobre el retrete espero que los chicos del cubículo de al lado se marchasen, sabía lo que estaban haciendo y en un principio se avergonzaba de ello, el ni siquiera había dado su primer beso, era la desventaja de estar en un orfanato rodeado de niños que lo odiaban, pero parecía que los miembros del club aristócrata tenían mucha más suerte que él, siempre iban a los baños a besarse y luego salían de ellos como si nada, se admiraba de esto pues el pensaba que uno solo se besaba con quien amase, aparte de que le inquietaba que todos fuesen chicos, él nunca había visto a un chico de una manera romántica, solo eran sus iguales, nunca su corazón latió mas fuerte por uno de ellos.

Mirando sus cordones espero un largo rato, la persona que lo había encerrado en el baño probablemente había sido Abraxas, el chico guardaba demasiado odio hacia todas las personas, se tomaba la labor de hacerle la vida imposible demasiado enserio, nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria, después de todo estaba entre la clase refinada del club aristócrata.

El club aristócrata estaba compuesto por unos chiquillos bastante desequilibrados que mandaban a prácticamente todos los demás en el orfanato, el nombre correcto de este era "el club aristócrata del crayón rojo", pero por mera flojera todos le llamaban el club aristócrata. Todo había partido por una idea tonta del menor del grupo, había sugerido que todos juntasen cosas y así el que mayor cantidad de objetos llevase seria el rey del club. Era una idea bastante buena, muchos de ellos se distrajeron con eso y la pasaron bastante bien, todo fue agradable en un principio, pero entonces el menor de todos ellos se obsesiono, junto tantas cosas que era increíble asimilarlo, lo hicieron el rey y todo fue normal hasta ese punto, pero entonces el rey tomo represarías, se había molestado tanto con Hermione por no haber querido jugar que hizo que todos los demás miembros de su club lo odiasen, lo golpeasen y le hiciesen la vida imposible hasta que se marchara, en un principio no fue tanto, pero al transcurrir el tiempo todo empeoro.

El rey del club aristócrata se llamaba Tom Riddle, demasiado lindo, demasiado talentoso, demasiado perfecto, demasiado cruel, ese era él. Muchos en el orfanato lo admiraban, el chico solo tenía 15 años pero tenía el orfanato dominado a la perfección, era increíble como a pesar de que el recinto estaba compuesto solo por hombres, una gran mayoría parecía estar encantado con la presencia del muchacho, era perturbador como una sonrisa de él hacia suspirar a cientos de trastornados niños.

El chico que venía después de Tom en el ranking del club aristócrata era Harry, el duque, con sus 16 años administraba gran parte del poder. Aquel muchacho era el más atractivo del orfanato, incluso Hermione envidiaba su belleza, pero junto con ella venían algunos males. El chico era algo engreído, sabía que tenía el suficiente poder como para arruinarles la vida en el orfanato a varios muchachitos, entonces siempre se aprovechaba de eso, pero era su sonrisa la que hacía que le perdonasen todo, aunque Hermione lo consideraba el más escalofriante del orfanato, su fachada lo hacía aún más malo.

Seguido del duque venia el conde, y este puesto lo ocupaba Draco Malfoy , un callado muchacho que era todo lo contrario a Harry y a Tom. Draco era bastante alegre, no había maldad en su corazón, o eso parecía, pero era cierto que muchas veces se salía de control. El chico tenía 16 años al igual que Harry, quien era precisamente su debilidad. Draco hacia prácticamente cualquier cosa por Harry, era tan grande su obsesión que incluso Hermione lo hallaba un tanto excesivo, pero tampoco es que esperase mucho, todos en el club estaban un poco locos. Draco odiaba a Tom pero nunca le llevaba la contraria, sabido era que Tom era el niñito que se besaba con Harry en los baños, todo el mundo estaba consciente de esto pero nadie hablaba de ello, aunque Draco siempre parecía afectado, a Hermione le daba muchísima pena verlo así.

El último cargo en la clase refinada era el de barón, ahí era donde estaba Abraxas, el más aislado de todos. Siempre se le veía leyendo alguna cosa, no compartía con el resto como si lo hacían los demás miembros del club aristócrata, estaba serio, no miraba a nadie más de 10 segundos pero aun así era el menos peligroso en aquel club de niñitos locos.

Ya más abajo venia la clase inferior, aquella donde nadie quería estar, donde todos eran tratados como basura, siendo que no habían hecho nada malo para merecerlo.

"El pobre Neville " era el puesto que ocupaba Neville, un chico que el único error que había cometido era el de comer demasiado, él había participado como todos en eso de juntar objetos, de hecho había juntado bastantes cosas, nunca tantas como Tom pero muchas más que Abraxas y Draco, aunque no lo aceptaron pues a Tom se le hacía repulsivo, no le gustaba ver a gente que comiera con tanto fervor así que lo dejo casi en la parte más baja del club, Hermione recordaba que ese día Neville había llorado toda la noche sin parar, era uno de los tantos recuerdos tristes que quería borrar.

Por supuesto que en el último puesto estaba Hermione, su puesto llevaba el nombre de "miserable Hermione", este había sido dado especialmente por Tom, aunque Hermione no se sentía para nada especial. En ese puesto absolutamente nadie deseaba estar, así que por lo mismo nadie interactuaba con Hermione a menos que fuese necesario. Era triste para Hermione tener que aguantar que lo humillasen todo el tiempo, pero solo le quedaba un año en aquel fastidioso lugar, a sus 18 años se marcharía y lo olvidaría todo por fin.

A veces Hermione no sabía si estaba en un centro psiquiátrico o en un orfanato, todos estaban tan desquiciados.

Pasando el tiempo contando hasta 100, Hermione sentía como su trasero comenzaba adormecerse de tanto estar sentado, muy aburrido imagino que estaba en su cama dibujando como siempre, no sentado en un estúpido retrete intentando de no hacer ruido esperando que los mocosos de al lado se fuesen.

La razón por la cual no salía era obvia, el rey y el duque se estaban besando en un cubilo del baño, la única forma que tenía Hermione de salir era saltando del cubilo y probablemente si lo veían lo humillarían frente a todos en el orfanato, estaba asegurándose de que eso no pasase así que espero y espero hasta que dejo de sentir aquel chasquido grotesco de sus lenguas.

Para estar completamente seguro de que se habían ido espero por lo que fueron unos 3 minutos más. Ágilmente se sostuvo con fuerza de la pared del cubilo e igual que un gato salto sin ningún problema.

El baño era súper tétrico, la bombilla de la lámpara de techo parpadeaba como si se tratase de una película de terror, las paredes azules empeoraban aún más la situación dando aquel ambiente gélido, pero aun así no era tan horrible como el ático del orfanato, donde el tonto club aristócrata hacia sus reuniones.

Mirándose una vez más en el espejo Hermione volvió a imaginar a sus padres, seria fuerte por ellos, solo un año más y todo acabaría.

Saliendo del baño y avanzando por los oscuros pasillos del orfanato se topó con Blaise, el chico tenía su edad pero era muy excéntrico, siempre dibujaba cosas en el suelo, carriles de tren, los dibujaba por todas partes y nadie le decía que eso no era normal, pues para que hacerlo, si eso le hacía feliz entonces estaba bien.

Los dormitorios estaban cerca de la escalera principal, había que caminar un largo tramo y subir las escaleras para llegar a ellos, a Hermione le parecía que un idiota había construido el orfanato, la infraestructura era un completo asco, pero llevaba toda su vida viviendo ahí así que estaba demasiado acostumbrado.

Llegando a los dormitorios diviso su litera y se lanzó corriendo a ella. Su cama era el único lugar donde podía estar tranquilo, ahí nadie lo molestaba así que prácticamente estaba todo el día allí, dibujando.

Para su sorpresa noto algunas cosas extrañas al sentarse en su cama, su cajón parecía haber sido forcejeado, entonces muy asustado reviso que no hubiesen sacado nada, pero claro, le habían robado sus dibujos, aquellos dibujos de sus padres, de cómo imaginaba que ellos eran.

Nuevamente se levantó y con la respiración acelerada comenzó a buscar a Tom por todos lados, era un chico muy sensible con ese tipo de cosas, no le gustaba que tomasen sus dibujos y luego se burlasen por su fantasía de conocer a sus padres, a él no le importaba que le golpeasen por ser el aborrecido, pero cuando se burlaban de el por su sueño tonto de querer ver a sus padres le dolía demasiado, siempre evitaba que tocasen ese tema, pero como no, Tom adoraba verlo sufrir.

Sentado en la escalera más escondida del orfanato, aquella escalera que llevaba justo a la lavandería estaba Tom, sonriendo infantilmente como siempre, sus dientes de conejo lo hacían lucir como si fuese un chico adorable, inocente, pero era todo lo contrario a eso, Hermione aún no procesaba que un niño de 15 años fuese tan malo como él.

\- ¿Qué buscas Hermione?

El tono que uso era odioso, actuaba como si no supiese nada cuando tenía los dibujos arrugados en su mano, el muchacho ni siquiera podía esconder los dibujos, era tan sínico que los dejaba a toda vista, le gustaba jugar con la mente de las personas.

\- Entrégame mis dibujos.

Hermione avanzo hasta la escalera dando pasos fuertes, no le gustaba llorar pero sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas, Tom solo sonreía y eso empeoraba aún más la situación. Los dos parecían viejos amigos jugando a esconderse las cosas, Hermione era el que perseguía a Tom y Tom era por supuesto el perseguido, pero claro, al solo ver el rostro afligido de Hermione notabas que esto estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

La risa sonora de Tom llenaba el oscuro lugar, el chico se divertía tanto molestando al pequeño de Hermione, era como su pasatiempo favorito, le gustaba verlo llorar, le gustaba verlo quejarse, no había nada más hermoso que presenciar aquellos momentos.

Con fuerza Hermione se apegó a Tom para alcanzar sus dibujos que este escondía ahora en su espalda, el menor sonreía radiante, le gustaba tener a Hermione así de cerca, viéndolo llorar a su lado, una extraña sensación se apoderaba de él y le gustaba.

\- No te entregare los dibujos a menos que le des algo a tu rey, debes seguir las reglas del imperio lilium, miserable Hermione. – Tom estaba tan cerca del rostro de Hermione que este se asustó, le molestaba que las personas actuaran tan despreocupadas en momentos como esos.

\- No te daré nada, solo dame mis dibujos, no te sirven de nada. – Hermione se limpió las lágrimas luciendo como un niño pequeño, era increíble que fuera mayor que Tom, su inocencia era algo muy llamativo.

\- Tienes razón, no me sirven, supongo que los romperé ¿no?

Tom se apartó de Hermione e hizo ademan de partir por la mitad sus tiernos dibujos, haciendo que Hermione llorara con más fuerza aferrándose a su brazo para que no hiciese nada.

\- No lo hagas, me costó mucho trabajo hacerlos.

Adorable, esa era la descripción de Hermione. Tom no podía creer que el idiota de Hermione fuese tan inocente, pero era algo que le atraía demasiado, después de todo cuando eran niños se llevaban bien, en aquel tiempo Hermione aun sonreía como si nada malo pasase.

\- Entonces obedéceme. – la mirada seria de Tom le dio escalofríos a Hermione, era tan difícil seguir las ordenes de alguien menor que él, en si el juego le parecía estúpido, pero todos se lo tomaban tan enserio, él no podía iniciar un "golpe de estado" o algo así, tampoco podía dárselas de valiente y hacer como si nada le importase, a veces solo quedaba la opción de rendirse, y no era como si el rendirse fuese malo, también se requería de mucha valentía para ello.

\- De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres que haga?

Parándose recto frente a Tom, Hermione lo miro serio, daría cualquier cosa por sus dibujos, lo que fuese. El hecho de que aceptara sumiso una orden de Tom le sorprendió bastante al menor, pero no lo demostró, claro, el solo sonrió arrogante.

\- Quiero que me beses. – Tom aun sonreía, la idea de humillar a Hermione de esa forma le parecía tan divertida, sabía muy bien que Hermione era reacio a esas cosas de dar besos, probablemente nunca había dado uno y que mejor que robarle el primero.

\- No, eso no, pídeme algo que de verdad quieras, yo no soy como Harry, él sabe besar, así que no, a mí me gustan las chicas, no puedo besarte, es lo único que no hare, pero de verdad, hare cualquier otra cosa.

\- Ah entonces pues dile adiós a tus dibujos.

Tom subió las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió a la lavandería, claro que Hermione lo siguió tomando mucha velocidad, sus dibujos eran sagrados, no podía dejar que todo su esfuerzo se fuera a la basura, era su arte, eran sus padres.

\- Oh pues deja de seguirme que no te daré tus feos dibujos. – Tom se sentó en una lavadora descompuesta, balanceando sus pies que no alcanzaban a tocar el piso.

\- Solo devuélvemelos, no te cuesta nada.

\- Haz lo que te pedí y los devolveré, no te cuesta nada. – Tom imito la suave voz de Hermione burlonamente, el chico sabia como irritar a su mayor.

\- Bien, lo hare, te besare. Sonriendo Tom se bajó de la lavadora sosteniendo los dibujos detrás de su espalda, no imaginaba que molestar a Hermione de esa forma fuese tan divertido, pero enserio, lo pasaba tan bien, incluso mejor que con Harry, su distracción momentánea.

Posicionándose frente a Hermione noto como este estaba sonrojado, no hacia contacto visual con él y eso le molestaba demasiado, pero al fin y al cabo había logrado su cometido y no tenía como quejarse.

\- Mírame Granger. – Tom era tan intimidante, Hermione podía apostar que el menor tenía más autoridad que todos los adultos del recinto juntos.

Acortando la distancia Tom se detuvo rozando sus labios, sonreía demasiado y eso ponía aún más nervioso a Hermione, realmente no sabía cómo podía llegar a ese extremo por sus dibujos, pero de verdad eran muy importantes.

Era extraño como sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte, esperaba que Tom no se diese cuenta pero lo dudaba, el chico no perdía detalle de nada. Un poco desesperado esperaba que Tom se acercara pronto para besarle, probablemente el corazón le explotaría si seguía así.

Sintiendo la ansiedad de Hermione, Tom estaba muy satisfecho, así que acortando la poca distancia entre los dos por fin toco los carnosos labios de Hermione, probándolo por primera vez, siendo suave, como si Hermione fuese de un material sumamente delicado, como si quisiese ser amable para no asustarlo. Hermione no sabía besar y se notaba, pues dejo que Tom hiciese todo el trabajo. Abriendo su boca Hermione dejo que Tom introdujera su lengua, se sentía sucio haciendo eso, demasiado avergonzado, pero también se sentía bien y eso era lo que más le perturbaba. Así estuvieron un largo rato hasta que tuvieron que separarse por aire, Hermione tenía sus labios hinchados y estaba sonrojado como un tomate, demasiado adorable pensó Tom.

\- Ahora dame mis dibujos. – Hermione uso un tono suave para dirigirse a Tom, estaba tan avergonzado que no podía siquiera mirarlo.

Tom sonrió y le mostro los dibujos en su mano, Hermione esperanzado estiro su mano para tomarlos pero Tom los alejo de él y los arrugo haciéndolos una bola, le gustaba ver como Hermione lucia horrorizado, era una de las mejores cosas de la vida.

Botando los dibujos arrugados al suelo los pisoteo y se acercó al odio de Hermione que aún estaba en shock.

\- Soy un hombre de palabra, Hermione, no como tu ¿eh?, tú me hiciste de esta forma, tu eres el culpable de esto, ¿lo recuerdas?, espero que sí.

Y con eso Tom se marchó, dejando a un muy adolorido Mione. Por supuesto que recordaba cuando aún eran amigos, claro que recordaba cómo Tom lo quería en aquel tiempo y no lo trataba como la mierda, también recordaba cuando todo eso había acabado y como Tom había llorado desconsolado ese día, aquel día donde decidió formar el club aristócrata del crayón rojo.

 **Nota: bueno, esto esta inspirado en uno de mis juegos favoritos de infancia, en esta serie de o.s Mione es un chico, por lo que es slash y si les incomoda, solo no lo lean.**


End file.
